powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Calvin Maxwell
Calvin "Cal" Maxwell is Ninja Steel Yellow, the Yellow Ranger of the Ninja Rangers. Character History At a young age as mentioned in "Drive To Survive," Calvin once drove his go-cart on a track when he lost control and swam out of a duck pond. Since the accident, he's had a fear of driving. However, Calvin got over his fear of driving when he saves the team at the end of the episode. Calvin was first seen when he fixed his truck, when he saw Sarah riding on her hoverboard causing him to move his head down as she jumps. Personality Calvin is a cool and confident gear-head who loves building anything mechanical - especially vehicles. He’s also rather lackadaisical, at times too much for his own good! Calvin is the boyfriend of Hayley Foster, who is Ninja Steel White. Ninja Steel Yellow - Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Ninja Master Mode in order to operate it. Using the Ninja Master Mode Star, the Yellow Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Master Mode Star Zords *Nitro Zord Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 3-14, 16-19, 21 - Super Ninja Master= When combined into the Megazord, the Rangers need to access Super Ninja Master Mode, an upgrade version of Ninja Master Mode, in order to operate it. Using the Super Ninja Master Star, the Yellow Ranger can access the Ninja Master Blade or the Ninja Super Steel Blaster to perform attacks with the Ninja Steel Megazord. Without it the Megazord is without energy. Arsenal *Ninja Master Blade *Ninja Super Steel Star *Ninja Super Steel Blaster Zords *Nitro Zord Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 2-8 }} Behind the Scenes *Originally, Calvin was to be played by Chantz Simpson, as announced in Power Morphicon 2016. However, in September 2016 the role was recast for unrevealed reasons. Portrayal *Calvin is portrayed by Nico Greetham. Notes *He is the first male Yellow Ranger since Chip Thorn. He is also the only male Yellow Ranger in the Neo-Saban Era, and the overall fourth male Yellow Ranger. **Like Chip, both of their counterparts are blood relitves of their teammates *Like the Chase, Koda, and Riley from Power Rangers Dino Charge ''and his girlfriend Hayley, they don't morph until the second episode. *Calvin is also the first blonde hair male Yellow Ranger. *Calvin is the second ranger other than Brody to perform the Megazord Finisher. The first being Levi. *Calvin is the first Ranger to use the Ninja Super Steel Blaster, followed by Brody and Levi. Appearances **Episode 2: Forged in Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 5: Drive to Survive **Episode 6: My Friend Redbot **Episode 7: Hack Attack **Episode 8: Gold Rush **Episode 9: Rocking and Rolling **Episode 10: The Ranger Ribbon **Episode 11: Poisonous Plots **Episode 12: Family Fusion **Episode 13: Ace and the Race **Episode 14: The Royal Rival **Episode 15: The Royal Rumble **Halloween Special: Grave Robber **Episode 16: Monkey Business **Episode 17: The Adventures of Redbot **Episode 18: Abrakadanger **Episode 19: Helping Hand **Episode 20/Finale: Galvanax Rises **Christmas Special: Past, Presents, and Future * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Echoes of Evil **Episode 2: Moment of Truth **Episode 3: Tough Love **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan **Episode 6: Attack Of The Galactic Ninjas **Episode 7: The Need for Speed **Episode 8: Caught Red Handed }} See Also References Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Ninja Steel Category:Male PR Rangers Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (Ninja Steel) Category:Super Ninja Steel